


Chocolate Kisses || Short MatsuHana Drabble

by teruyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, MatsuHana Week, i love these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruyama/pseuds/teruyama
Summary: Hanamaki snickered lightly, nonchalant to the heat that rushed to his cheeks. Mattsun began to lean on Makki's side, eyebrows raising slightly. "If I'm chocolate, you better tell me what kind," he spoke, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders. "I don't wanna be the nasty type." Hanamaki hummed softly, looking at the male from his peripherals. "Well, Tsun, if you were chocolate you'd be my favorite kind."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 7





	Chocolate Kisses || Short MatsuHana Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> HI UHHH I FUCKIN DIED FOR A BIT, BUT I BE BACK EL OH EL 🤩🤩  
> N E WAYZ! HOPE Y’ALL ENJOYED THIS I HAD FUN WRITING IT N LOOKIN BACK AT ALL THE CUTE FUCKIN RP REPLIES EEEEEE 🥰

Issei and Takahiro had been in each other’s company for the past hour, blabbing about nonsense and all things that were silly. They’d started on an awkward topic, that being how Mattsun thought avocado looks like weed with a ball inside of it. That conversation spiraled and soon became a ‘you could hide your weed in the center and bring it to school with you’ kind of conversation. It was amusing, really. This topic lasted about ten minutes when a vine was brought up. Like the jokesters they were, they spoke on this vine for awhile *that being 2 minutes* before a question was puffed into the air of Hanamaki’s living room. “Wait, Makki.. Are you sushi or a strawberry?” Matsukawa lifted his head up slightly, taking a moment to adjust his body in a more comfortable way on the small couch. Makki cocked a brow, thinking for a moment before an unformulated answer slipped past his lips. “A uh... _sushberry?_ ” he uttered, slightly confused by the question at hand.

Issei hummed. “Well then _sushberry_ , I’m gonna dip you in chocolate.” he stated, voice husky and gruff. Takahiro blinked, head whipping left to face the ravenette who wore a smug expression. “Woah there bud, are _you_ the chocolate?” Makki muttered sotto voce and slightly flustered. That made Mattsun pause. “I think I’m high. Makki am I chocolate? Bite me to see if I am.”

Hanamaki snickered lightly, nonchalant to the heat that rushed to his cheeks. Mattsun began to lean on Makki's side, eyebrows raising slightly. "If I'm chocolate, you better tell me what kind," he spoke, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders. "I don't wanna be the nasty type." Hanamaki hummed softly, looking at the male from his peripherals. "Well, Tsun, if you were chocolate you'd be my favorite kind." 

“M-Makki! That was smooth as hell man!” The boy’s shouts and flustered expression left Takahiro giggling and breathless. God did he love this man. That goofy, bushy browed, handsome devil of a man. He could never admit how much his heart pounded in his chest when Issei smiled at him— whether it be a soft, sweet grin or a teasing little smirk of triumph.. Hanamaki loved it to pieces. He always brushed it off as platonic yearning, but when his beating vessel ached and pulsed for more of it, he knew it wasn’t platonic love anymore. He wanted to be swept off his feet right where he sat, serenaded and peppered in nothing but Matsukawa’s kisses.

He wanted to feel their lips pressed together in a passionate way; he wanted to get lost in the brunette’s touch and melt like ice in his summertime fingertips. Makki saw this fantasy in his mind countless nights again and again, repeating itself like a broken record with no pause button— with no menu to stop it from playing in his thoughts. He didn’t exactly want it to stop, either.

“Soooo… ready to be dipped in chocolate?” Tsun wiggled his eyebrows in a playful way, adding a silly little tone in the inquiry he asked.

Takahiro blinked in curiosity. “Ah? I’m ready.” His interest was piqued. How was Mattsun going to dip him in chocolate? That’s when he recalled the question he’d previously asked. _Is Matsukawa the chocolate?_ Without further hesitation, Issei smirked, growing closer to the _sushberry_ seated next to him. They could feel each other’s body heat, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller, until that long awaited fantasy of his bloomed into reality. Makki giggled at the barrage of kisses coming from Issei. He really was head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> FFUFUDIICKVKDJ@)&)@)#)&)#!!! /POS  
> I LOVE THESE TWO IDIOTS GAH!! 😭💓💘💘


End file.
